universal_orlandofandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter (character)
This article is about the character. For the book and film franchise of the same name, see Harry Potter (franchise). Harry Potter is the main protagonist of the eponymous book and film franchise originally authored by J.K. Rowling, and adapted to film by Warner Bros. Entertainment. He is featured in multiple attractions at both Universal Studios Florida and Islands of Adventure, as the two parks feature separate areas of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Background Harry Potter is the only child of Lily and James Potter, a married couple that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When he was only a baby, his parents were killed by the evil Lord Voldemort. Despite Voldemort casting the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, on baby Harry, the spell merely left him with a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. The spell reflected back at Voldemort, who disappeared after the incident, but was rumored to still be alive, awaiting his return. Harry was then sent to live with his non-magic uncle Vernon Dursley, his wife Petunia Dursley, and their son, Dudley Dursley. The trio were very neglectful of Harry, forcing him to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. On his eleventh birthday, Harry received a mysterious letter in the mail. When the Dursleys noticed this, they became concerned, having feared his parents' magic abilities. They attempted to prevent Harry from discovering he was a wizard, going as far as moving away from their home in Privet Drive. Eventually, Rubeus Hagrid, who had helped relocate Harry to his aunt and uncle when he was a baby, revealed the truth about Harry, and he was accepted to Hogwarts, following in his parents' footsteps. Harry learned much about the magical world throughout his years at Hogwarts, and met his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger during his first year. Harry witnessed many major events in the Wizarding World, having defeated the heir of Slytherin, participating in the Triwizard Tournament, and was a leading figure in the battle against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater army. Harry fought against Lord Voldemort multiple times throughout his years at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord took various forms including a possessed Hogwarts staff member and a magically preserved younger version, though he later returned to life during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, becoming even more of a threat than before. Park Appearances Harry Potter is one of a handful of main characters in the franchises featured at Universal Orlando Resort to not have any meet-and-greet locations. He does however, appear as a major character in the following attractions: * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey - Harry appears as the primary host of this attraction, along with his friends Ron and Hermione. He becomes very concerned for the guests' safety at several points during the ride, including when Hagrid's pet Hungarian Horntail dragon escapes, and when the guests encounter dementors in the abandoned Chamber of Secrets. * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - Set during the events of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2, Harry is accompanied by Ron and Hermione, and are trying to retrieve one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes from Bellatrix LeStrange's Gringotts vault. They meet up with the riders twice, each time riding the Ukranian Ironbelly dragon that serves as a guard animal for the bank. * Hogwarts Express - When riding between the two areas of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, Harry can be seen as a silhouette, along with Ron and Hermione, outside the doors of the passenger cabins, chatting with his two friends. Trivia For additional and more detailed information about the character of Harry Potter from the franchise of the same name, please refer to the Harry Potter Wiki Article. * Unlike most main characters in their respective franchises featured at Universal Orlando Resort, Harry Potter is not a meet-and-greet character at either of the parks. ** It's not made clear why this is the case, though it is most likely due to the problem of finding an actor who resembles Daniel Radcliffe, who portrays the character in the films, as well as the rides. ** This is ironic, as other live-action characters like Doc Brown and Lucy Ricardo do have meet-and-greets at Universal Studios Florida. ** It could also be due to the difficulty of finding adult actors who resembles Harry in his teenage years. * Daniel Radcliffe reprises his role as Harry Potter in Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey, as well as promotional material for both of the themed lands at the parks. However, he only provides his likeness for Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts ''and the ''Hogwarts Express, with a voice double providing new lines. Category:Harry Potter (franchise) Category:The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Category:The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Hogsmeade Category:The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Islands of Adventure Category:Licensed Characters Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Characters Category:Non Meet-and-Greet Characters Category:Non scary characters